Present state of the art water electrolysis takes a number of different forms in the particular types of apparatus used to produce hydrogen and oxygen from water. It is common however for electrolysis units to be designed to employ as the aqueous electrolyte a strong solution, e.g. 30% by weight solution of potassium hydroxide in water and to maintain this electrolyte at a temperature of at least about 60.degree. C. during electrolysis.
The likelihood of increase of hydrogen production in the future as a source of portable energy alternative to fossil fuel sources depends in part on maintaining the capital cost of hydrogen production equipment at a relatively low level as well as maintaining the electrical energy cost for hydrogen production at as low a level as possible. It is believed that by means of the process of the present invention, means have been provided whereby both the capital and operating costs of water electrolyzers can be minimized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for electrolysis of water.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawing in which the FIGURE is a scanning election micrograph of an anode surface used in the process of the present invention.